The Internet allows people to obtain information, connect with others and share information with each other. Common Internet destinations include news websites, content sharing platforms, social networking websites, and the like. Many websites and platforms include a content sharing aspect that allows users to view, upload, and share media items, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Users can consume the media items from their user devices.